


From Darkness

by szervetlen



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Short One Shot, jus a lil something something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szervetlen/pseuds/szervetlen
Summary: [at full volume] IT'S PORNOGRAPHY. I ain't got nothing else to say about this.
Relationships: Jon Mess/Tilian Pearson
Kudos: 12





	From Darkness

Jon snapped awake, his body tensing up at the unfamiliar movement behind him. He shot an arm out to snap on the wall light above his bunk, but a strong hand wrapped tight around his wrist, pulling his hand away. Jon tried to turn, his eyes not yet adjusted to the dark, his sleepy body one step behind his brain. _Tilian?_ Jon inhaled as if to speak, but the same big hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Quiet,” breathed a voice in his ear, barely audible, but unmistakably Tilian. Jon gasped, trying to speak through the hand over his mouth. Tilian shifted so he was lying on top of Jon, covering him and pinning him face down onto his bed. He felt an unmistakable hardness against his thigh, and felt his heart pounding, his stomach churning with a mixture of fear, nerves, as well as undeniable anticipation. They’d never messed around anywhere near as risky as this, with their bandmates sleeping just feet away. The bigger man braced himself up on his hands, pulling Jon’s blankets off him and pushing him back down again with his hands on his soft hips. He deliberately rubbed his cock up against Jon’s ass in his boxers, using his head to press the head tantalisingly close to Jon’s entrance. Jon pushed his hips back, craving the contact, hoping that Tilian might reach under him and pay some attention to his own hardening dick. 

Jon was out of luck tonight. Tilian firmly shoved him back down, planting one hand between his shoulder blades to keep him down, using the other to work his own underwear down his thighs and free his cock. He did the same for Jon, not bothering to pull his boxers all the way off, just enough to expose what he desired. Roughly and without ceremony, he worked first his index and then his middle finger inside Jon, spreading him open, making him press his face down into this pillow to muffle his soft noises. He wanted Jon to be his to use and enjoy. With his other hand, he gave his dick a few quick tugs, barely bothering to spit on his hand to make himself slick. Jon raised his head slightly, inciting Tilian to tangle his fingers in Jon’s hair and yank his head back, lithely moving in the small space to straddle Jon’s back. He lifted his weight off him for a moment, slapping at his side and tugging his hair again, making him roll onto his back. He could just see the silhouette of Jon’s messy curls, his mouth open and gasping. He pushed the tip of his cock in, feeling Jon licking and taking it obediently, pulling his hair harder to force him to take it deeper. He couldn’t wait long, though, and quickly pulled out, flipping Jon inelegantly back onto his stomach. The smaller man grabbed at his pillow, arching his back and hiding his face as Tilian spread him open with the head of his cock, pushing without pause until he was deep inside Jon, almost unbearably tight and warm. 

Jon could only hold on for the ride, knowing he had absolutely no control over Tilian’s pace. Tilian had a hard grip on Jon’s waist, pulling up a little as he started to speed up. Jon tried his best to grind himself against his sheets, desperate for friction, his cock almost painful with how hard it was, but Tilian wouldn’t let him. He started fucking Jon in sharp, quick thrusts, barely caring about the rhythmic sounds that any of the other guys would surely hear if they were awake. Jon was pliant, a plaything for him, his tiny moans almost, but not completely, muffled by his pillow. He knew Jon must be stretched almost to breaking point and he sped up, wanting Jon to feel this long afterward. He wanted to possess him tonight, make it clear that he belonged to Tilian and Tilian only. He leaned down as he pumped his hips harder still into the ever-compliant smaller man, burying his face in his soft curls and breathing in his sleep-warm smell before biting down on his shoulder, wanting to mark Jon, give him something to admire in the mirror. His fingertips were digging so hard into Jon’s hips that he knew he would leave bruises, and this made the growing pull of his impending orgasm even more forceful. He wrapped both arms entirely around Jon, squeezing his small chest and middle as tight as he could, wanting the satisfaction of a little cry or breathless gasp from Jon, of knowing he couldn’t control himself. Jon thrashed in Tilian’s arms, whimpering, and Tilian’s quick swipe of his hand over Jon’s lower belly confirmed his suspicions that Jon just couldn’t hold on any longer. He wanted to give Jon what he deserved for coming before him, and with a few incredibly hard jerks he was slamming all the way into Jon, wanting him to feel his orgasm deep inside, to abuse his hole and make him his, his, all his. He collapsed down onto Jon, sweaty chest against Jon’s back, reaching gently now to pull his face up from the pillow. 

He turned Jon’s head delicately towards him now, kissing his warm mouth, gentle, comforting, kind. A tiny _I love you_ into his ear, and he was slipping back into the darkness, and Jon could almost imagine he dreamed the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on some other stuff but I do like this one enough to slap it up. Hope someone else enjoys it too!


End file.
